


Жаркой летней ночью

by maily



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Romance, Summer, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: самая лучшая ночь в жизнь Эдди Каспбрака





	Жаркой летней ночью

**Author's Note:**

> возраст героев - 24 года. эдди-центрик. модерн!ау, это просто порно, потому что автору очень нужно было закрыть старые кинки и гештальты.

Погода в последнюю неделю совсем сошла с ума, иначе и не объяснишь непоколебимые тридцать градусов по Цельсию на протяжении семи дней, безоблачное голубое небо и беспощадное солнце. Сан-Франциско плавился под напором лета. Скорее всего, именно эта жара и стала причиной мозгового помутнения, раз Эдди сейчас оказался там, где оказался.

Коктейль, который он пил уже полчаса, совсем не горчил. Коньяк в составе успешно перебивался корицей и яблочным соком. Эдди в очередной раз поймал трубочку ртом и сделал большой глоток из бокала. Уже не такой ледяной, как в первые минут пять, но и не теплый.

Может, прохлада как раз приведет его в чувство?

Пока что, сидеть за стойкой и жадно и растерянно наблюдать за народом — было верхом его активности. Ноги и руки до сих подрагивали, словно Эдди пробежал стометровку, а на самом деле даже не сбился с шага, пока плелся до клуба. Все дело было в волнении — Эдди до сих пор не мог поверить себе, что вот он — и тут. В чертовом гей-клубе, про который узнал еще месяц назад и все никак не мог набраться смелости и зайти.

Теперь это свершилось. 

Эдди вдохнул полной грудью душный воздух, утер слегка влажный от пота лоб и погонял лениво трубочкой коричную палочку в бокале туда-сюда. Снова уставился на танцпол за спиной.

Из-за скачущих рваных огней и темноты толпа казалась бесформенной движущейся кучей.  
Эдди отпил коктейля.

Возможно, его запасы смелости все-таки не иссякли целиком, когда он переступал порог и проходил пост охраны, и он даже потанцует сегодня.

Если что, всегда можно прикрыться солнечным ударом. Эдди нервно усмехнулся.

Атмосфера в клубе была шикарной, этого не отнять. Эдди боялся, что разочаруется и почувствует себя некомфортно, но все оказалось очень классным: улыбчивые и дружелюбные бармены, чистота, неон, безумный диско-шар, от которого в глазах немного рябило, и, конечно, люди. 

Они облепили барную стойку со всех сторон, шумно разговаривали, обнимались, веселились и танцевали; никто подозрительно не пялился по сторонам, не изучал липким неприятным взглядом и не заставлял стесняться самого себя.

Эдди и не думал, что попадет в столь хорошее место — где можно было быть собой и не париться.

Подозвав бармена и заказав еще порцию, он осушил бокал до дна. Голову уже немного вело от выпитого. 

Сколько он сидел? 

Эдди уставился на часы, но стекло отражало ярко-розовую подсветку полок у бара, и разглядеть время не получилось. Лезть за телефоном Эдди не стал, потому что в ту же секунду его отвлек бармен: подмигнув, он поставил перед Эдди новую порцию коктейля и тот сразу же отпил.

Знакомый жар поднялся в груди, приятным теплом разошелся до плеч и до низа живота, и Эдди обмяк на стуле, полностью захваченный пьяной дымкой. Коктейль будто помогал сосредоточиться. Сидеть на месте и держать стакан в руке стало успокаивающим ритуалом.

Эдди не знал, чего хотел. Он лениво таращился по сторонам, стараясь не фокусировать взгляд на чем-то одном. Когда перед тобой открывается большой мир возможностей, растерянность была абсолютно нормальным явлением. 

Вообще Эдди не любил шум. Не любил толпу. Не любил, когда к нему прикасались незнакомые люди, но сейчас он спокойно пил коктейль и совсем не обращал внимания, если кто-нибудь позади, проходя мимо, случайно задевал его по плечу или лопаткам. 

Все это даже чувствовалось приятно. Однако…на новые знакомства вот смелости точно не было. Эдди отворачивался всякий раз, стоило ему столкнуться с кем-нибудь взглядами. 

Несколько парней смотрели на него с интересом, две девчонки, которые заказывали шампанское, попробовали познакомиться с Эдди, но он молчаливо слился и лишь робко улыбнулся им, не отвечая на вопросы. 

На полках в баре была растянута гирлянда, вместе с подсветкой выглядело вырвиглазно, однако Эдди все равно залип на мигающих огоньках. Прозрачные бутылки с алкоголем переливались всеми цветами радуги, Эдди следил то за барменом, то за гирляндой. В момент, когда бармен убрал с полки сразу три объемных пузатых бутылки, перед Эдди открылся вид на ту сторону бара.

Сердце в груди екнуло тут же. 

Незнакомый парень сидел прямо напротив. В очках с толстой черной оправой. В дурацкой гавайской рубашке, цветы на которой выглядели как живые от гуляющих огней диско-шара.  
Эдди медленно сглотнул и облизнулся, как загипнотизированный разглядывая дикие темные кудри, прямой с едва заметной горбинкой нос и пухлые губы. 

Он видел такое в кино тысячу раз. Слышал рассказы от знакомых и друзей, читал сотни книжек про любовь, где каждая вторая вещала о чудесном мгновении первой встречи. Но ни разу не испытывал трепет сам. 

И вот теперь — его черед настал. Сердце билось отчетливо и громко, что Эдди чувствовал пульсацию в горле. Не сводя горящих глаз с парня, он жадно рассматривал его: как уверенно пальцы сжимали высокий бокал с ярко-голубым коктейлем; как растягивались губы в улыбке; как свет игрался в его волосах — безумно кудрявых, красивых. Эдди вздрогнул, когда бармен вернулся к полкам и поставил бутылки на место, тем самым закрыв обзор.

— Черт, — с досадой прошептал он.

Сдвинуться в сторону возможности не было — слева от Эдди стулья были заняты. Все, что ему оставалось — мутные очертания незнакомца. Этого точно было мало. Не после того, как Эдди видел так много и так четко.

Перед глазами образ был до ужаса точный- всё до мелочей: улыбка, выразительное лицо, темные глаза. Его шея. Эдди прошило дрожью. 

Он с мольбой посмотрел на злосчастную полку, обдумывая, как поступить. Идея пришла   
сама. Эдди неловко помахал бармену, подзывая к себе.

— Извините, можно мне еще коктейль? 

— Конечно, уже выбрали?

Бармен приветливо улыбнулся, наклонившись ближе. Эдди кивнул:

— Да, что-нибудь из того? — он указал пальцем на нужные бутылки, сам не зная, что в них, но отчаянно надеясь, что бармен поймет его без лишних слов.

Главное, чтобы полка скорее оказалась пуста.

— Отличный выбор напитков, но вы уверены, что действительно хотите их смешать? — с сомнением уточнил бармен и посмотрел на Эдди чуть недоверчиво. 

От стыда заполыхали уши. Эдди застыл, придумывая, как бы выкрутиться, но тут бармен заговорил снова:

— Давайте я налью вам порцию каждого, окей? 

— Да-да, было бы отлично, спасибо, — выдохнул Эдди с облегчением. 

Он никогда не искал легких путей, потому что встать с нагретого места у бара, проковылять до той стороны стойки и попытаться познакомиться с тем восхитительным парнем — один из самых сложных вариантов. Даже встать и пройти до угла бара, откуда Эдди смог бы разглядывать незнакомца — тоже провальная идея. 

У бара Эдди чувствовал себя защищено и не было нужды беспокоиться о том, куда бы пристроиться на ближайшее время. 

Бармен, выполняя заказ, опять потянулся к полкам и одну за другой снял с нее бутылки. Эдди подался вперед в нетерпении. 

Он отпил своего коктейля с коньяком, приготовившись жадно всматриваться вперед, и тут дернулся: его кудрявый незнакомец больше не был один.

Эдди даже не успел нахмуриться или разочароваться, его прошило дважды за вечер жаркой внезапной дрожью. Как девушка откинула свои пышные рыжие волосы за плечо, так Эдди и забыл, как дышать.

Разве ему могло так повезти? Любоваться теперь можно было не одним только парнем, а еще и его собеседницей. Эдди дрожащей рукой схватился за бокал с коктейлем и яростно втянул его через трубочку в рот.

Ощущение было схоже с тем, когда видишь в каком-нибудь фильме двух любимых актеров разом — смесь восторга, слепого обожания и радости. 

Девушка смеялась и прижималась к кудрявому парню очень близко. Они перешептывались, не прекращая улыбаться. На ней был облегающий топик с открытыми плечами. На бледной коже игрались яркие неоновые огни. Эдди как зачарованный смотрел на их рваные движения: вот они бегло мазнули ключицы и утонули в манящем вырезе; вот ярко-розовая мелкая россыпь спряталась за ухом и сползла ниже, к плечу; вот голубой с зеленым огоньки застыли на кончике курносого носа и проехались по губам.

Эдди совсем забыл о своем заказе.

Когда бармен окликнул его, он дернулся и нервно, со стуком опустил коктейль на стойку. 

На мгновение показалось, что его мини сталкинг спалили и сейчас бармен спросит, на кого Эдди так отчаянно пялится. Но тот лишь поставил перед ним блюдце с дольками лимона и наполненные наполовину стаканы. Все пахли очень крепко, терпко и противно.

— Ваши водка, джин и виски, — подмигнул бармен. 

Вот же позор. Эдди раскрыл рот, как рыба, и ничего не отвечая, тупо придвинул к себе ближайший из бокалов. Смешивать их он точно не пожелал бы ни в коем случае.

Наверняка теперь в глазах бармена Эдди выглядел как полный лох, который едва соображал в выпивке. Он отодвинул от себя блюдце. Нахмурился. 

Решив отвлечься, он уверенно вскинул голову и застыл. В груди неприятно екнуло от страха и адреналина, потому что… Черт! Потому что кудрявый парень смотрел прямо Эдди в глаза.

Девушка рядом с ним махнула кому-то в зале, а потом обернулась в сторону Эдди, и он поймал ее взгляд тоже. 

Несколько мучительных секунд они смотрели друг на друга, Эдди беспомощно метался между ними двумя. Их взгляды были тяжелыми, пристальными, что Эдди был уверен — за ним наблюдали давно, по крайней мере, точно в те моменты, когда он разговаривал с барменом и принимал заказ.

Разрушил странную связь снова бармен — нет, он не поставил выпивку обратно на полку, а просто потянулся за стаканами для коктейлей рядом, и закрыл собой парня и девушку. Эдди смущенно вперился глазами в стойку. В свой коктейль, который плескался на две стакана.   
В свои дрожащие пальцы. 

В клубе и так было душновато, а теперь Эдди почти задыхался; от неловкости горели уши и щеки. Если бы не темнота и неон, то все бы увидели его алые от румянца щеки.

Поняли ли эти прекрасные ребята, что Эдди долго пялился на них? Или они случайно столкнулись взглядами? Или же они смотрели намеренно, потому что Эдди им — о, господи, — понравился?

Эдди не знал. Он лишь продолжил тянуть коктейль, мельком наблюдая за барменом, который все еще прятал его от тяжелых взглядов по ту сторону бара. Когда он ушел, Эдди снова стал беззащитным. Он на пробу посмотрел вперед и встретился глазами с кудрявым парнем снова. 

Тот чуть склонил голову влево, сдул со лба челку. Улыбнулся.

Эдди не верил собственным глазам — парень улыбнулся ему, и Эдди тут же отвернулся, судорожно дыша. 

За его спиной пронеслась шумная компания, кто-то задел его за поясницу, и Эдди навалился на барную стойку, все еще ощущая на себе взгляды. Те самые. Он вновь посмотрел вперед, и теперь рыжая девушка с интересом глядела прямо на него.

Никто и никогда в жизни не смотрел на Эдди настолько жадно и горячо. 

Он терялся. Совершенно сбитый с толку, он понятия не имел, как правильно отвечать на чужое внимание. Ведь на этот раз ему было приятно получать такое внимание. 

Его вело, будто он плыл по чертовски приятным волнам, от алкоголя тело размякло, но сердце от волнения сходило с ума. Эдди раз за разом накрывало жаром, который прошибал тело от головы до ног, и бороться с ним или контролировать его не получалось. 

Они продолжили переглядываться. По ощущениям длилось это как одна маленькая вечность. 

В один момент парень отсалютировал Эдди своим бокалом и подмигнул, и догадкам пришел конец: пара смотрела на Эдди из-за симпатии, и это стало настоящим откровением для него.   
Эдди больше не мог выдержать игру в гляделки. Громко орала музыка. Долбила внутри головы вместе с тяжелыми, ритмичными ударами сердца. Каждый раз, когда Эдди сталкивался взглядами то с рыжеволосой девушкой, то с кудрявым парнем — легкие сжимались, и он начинал жадно дышать через рот.

Оттолкнув пустой после коктейля бокал, Эдди притянул порцию виски. Не давая себе времени принюхаться и передумать, осушил его в два больших глотка и, не закусывая, неловко спрыгнул со стула. Смотреть на парочку он больше не стал. Поправив на себе джинсы и смазанным движением приведя в порядок сбившуюся челку, Эдди, даже не осознавая, что делает, двинул на танцол.

Темнота вместе с яркими разноцветными вспышками огня захватила его целиком. Он медленно пробирался через танцующих людей. Внутри от выпитого все горело огнем — сначала неприятно, а затем уже легко и тепло, очень расслабляюще, что Эдди пораженно застыл прямо в толпе. Вокруг него плавно двигались люди, раскрепощено и ничего не боясь; Эдди замер, окруженный теплым танцующим коконом. 

Какой же он трус… 

Но ведь Эдди не умел в подобные игры. Сколько нужно было выдерживать чужие взгляды? Стоило ли спрыгнуть со стула и направиться на ту сторону бара, чтобы заговорить? И что бы он сказал? Паре. Что бы он сказал паре?

Эдди схватился за голову, пытаясь перекрыть поток дурацких мыслей в голове, который лишь разводили его на эмоции и не приносили никакой пользы. 

Ладно, не случилось ничего страшного: Эдди попялился на красивую и интересную парочку, а они попялились в ответ. Теперь пялиться было не на кого, Эдди ушел, а значит, не накосячил. 

Он беспомощно заозирался по сторонам, не глядя на лица вокруг, и потом запрокинул голову к диско-шару. Закрыл глаза. Он же хотел потанцевать, верно? Вот и выпал шанс.   
Эдди принялся покачиваться в разные стороны, совершенно не подстраиваясь под ритм клубной музыки. 

Под закрытыми веками вспыхивали и растворялись разноцветные искры. Воображение подбрасывало залипательные картинки: Эдди бесконечно прокручивал образы своих незнакомцев. Как они переглядывались, и время густо текло, словно мед; какими темными казались глаза того парня и какими невероятно привлекательными и пухлыми были его губы. Как свет игрался на бледной коже девушки. Ее длинные рыжие волосы. Ее глаза — зеленые, чертовски яркие и глубокие.

Будь Эдди смелее — он бы подошел. Он бы поздоровался и заговорил первым, неловко и мягко улыбнулся бы им. Без понятия, к чему бы это привело, но он бы попробовал — просто так, ради веселья и ради новых знакомств. 

Может, в следующий раз они бы пошли сюда вместе — компанией, чтобы потанцевать и оттянуться. 

Эдди, все еще медленно танцующий с закрытыми глазами, от досады закусил губу. Смелым в человеческих отношениях он никогда не был.

Чужое внезапное и ласковое прикосновение к локтю заставило Эдди споткнуться и крупно вздрогнуть. К чему он точно не был готов — к тому, что как только откроет глаза, то увидит лицо той самой девушки напротив. Так близко, что теперь он имел возможность рассмотреть все мелочи: веснушки, прекрасно яркие, не отвести глаз. Ее хитрую улыбку и озорные глаза. Слабые ямочки на щеках.

Эдди потерял дар речи. Горячая и тяжелая ладонь на его локте поползла вверх, нежно легла на плечо, и до Эдди дошло, что девушка совсем его не трогала. 

Это была не она. 

От осознания, кто именно стоял за спиной, мурашки расползлись по коже.

— Привет, — жарко шепнул незнакомый мужской голос. 

По взгляду девушки Эдди понял, что смотрела она ему за плечо.

Толпу вокруг будто размыло фото-фильтром: она стала мутная, отошла на задний план, Эдди чувствовал только тепло от ладони на своем плече и смущенно смотрел девушке в глаза.

— Я Макс, — произнесла она, наклонившись к Эдди ближе. Ее волосы щекотно коснулись его руки.

— А меня зовут Ричи, — добавил голос сзади, приятный, с хрипотцой, но при этом звонкий.   
Эдди сделал глубокий вдох. 

Дыхание Ричи легко опаляло мочку уха, от чего мурашки на коже пошли второй волной.

— Как тебя зовут? — Макс говорила, продолжая улыбаться. 

— Я-я Эдди.

Собственный голос оказался предательски хриплым и тихим. Эдди все еще покачивался, лениво танцуя, и Макс присоединилась к его ритму: ее обтянутые узкой джинсовой юбкой крепкие бедра приманивали взгляд. Кашлянув, Эдди прочистил горло. 

Он чувствовал Ричи за спиной; тот подхватил их движения, и они втроем покачивались почти синхронно. До ужаса близко друг к другу.

Эдди совсем не хотелось разговаривать в шуме, но и молчание его убивало. Музыка стала еще громче, еще ритмичнее и звонче, а толпа вокруг — ярче и жарче. Ощущения обострились из-за алкоголя и неожиданной близости. Эдди сходил с ума от прикосновений.

Макс поглядывала на него из-под ресниц, не прекращая двигаться. Всякий раз, когда запрокидывала голову наверх, Эдди, опьяненный, смотрел на плавный изгиб ее открытой шеи. 

В голову лез пошлый бред. Эдди представил, как прошелся бы языком по белоснежной нежной коже, прямо сейчас. В низу живота сразу вспыхнул резкий жар, заставляющий Эдди опять вздрогнуть. 

Тяжелая ладонь Ричи больше не лежала на плече, она невесомо касалась его предплечий, чертила пальцами узоры на коже, отчего Эдди чуть ли не задыхался. Он попытался позволить себе расслабиться, дал себе шанс — обмяк, ненапряжно зажатый между двух тел, и неторопливый легкий танец захватил Эдди.

Макс прижималась уже теснее, он чувствовал легкий аромат ее духов. 

Движения выходили смазанными, тела соприкасались, и горячие волны плыли по телу, накрывая все больше и больше. 

Ладонь Ричи перестала дразнить легкими прикосновения, а уверенно легла Эдди на талию, не сильно сжимая. В какой-то момент Ричи пропал и появился перед ним, рядом с Макс. Они вдвоем горели под яркими неоновыми вспышками, безумно улыбались и шевелились, манили прикоснуться к ним.

Эдди облизнулся. Макс обняла Ричи за шею, притягивая к себе для поцелуя: просто прижалась губами ко рту Ричи, и они утонули в темноте и ласках. Эдди стоял напротив, как пораженный. Пальцы Ричи на талии впились в его кожу, Эдди не понимал как, но он чувствовал себя вовлеченным в процесс, даже если не касался никого из них двоих.

Когда Макс оторвалась от Ричи, Эдди поймал ее взгляд. Темный. Он говорил так много и так много обещал. Она схватила Эдди с другого бока, и они с Ричи притянули его — размякшего, расслабленного — к себе. И мир перевернулся, завертелся перед глазами, превращаясь в суматошную пеструю ленту. 

Ричи стоял близко к лицу Эдди. Его глаза влажно блестели за стеклами очков, губы были алыми, взгляд — игривым. Эдди зажмурился и сам навалился вперед навстречу поцелую. Вышло нежно до одури. Эдди не мог поверить сам себе, что действительно целовался с Ричи. Запускал руку ему в волосы, не тянул, а осторожно поглаживал кожу пальцами, перебирал пряди, пока Ричи вылизывал его губы языком. 

Они не перестали двигаться в танце. Макс притиснулась к Эдди сбоку, крепко обняла его за талию и ткнулась носом в чуть шершавую от щетины кожу под подбородком.

Когда Ричи отодвинулся от него, Макс ловко, как кошка, скользнула между ними и легко чмокнула Эдди в уголок рта, будто бы завершая поцелуй до конца. Эдди уронил ладонь ей между лопаток, задерживая рядом с собой.

Ричи же теперь прижимался к Макс сзади, как делал это с Эдди несколько минут назад.   
На губах завис вкус коктейля «Голубая лагуна» и мяты. Ричи улыбался, выдыхая на шею Макс, отчего та сильнее притягивала Эдди к себе за плечи. 

На мгновение показалось, что они трое вросли друг в друга. Эдди больше не мог думать связно. Пот стекал у него со лба на лицо, медленно, редкими каплями; он противно собирался за воротом рубашки. 

Из монотонного громкого звука музыки просочился голос Ричи:

— Мы смотрели на тебя, — произнес он тихо и до страшного обыденно. Словно они сейчас обсуждали погоду или последние новости по телеку. 

— Я-я, — слабо пробормотал Эдди, замерев, даже перестав покачиваться, имитируя танцы.- Мы можем вернуться к бару?

— Конечно, — Макс опустила руку вниз, ловя ладонь Эдди, и потянула того вслед за собой.   
Он послушно, почти вслепую от светомузыки, шел за ней сквозь толпу. 

У бара было прохладнее и чуть тише. Эдди на ватных ногах привалился бедром к барной стойке. Макс привела его к их с Ричи месту. 

— Ты как? — спросила она.

Ох, если бы Эдди знал, как он. Внутри все билось в тихой панике: дрожала каждая частичка его тела, кровь бешено неслась по венам. Он потел. Он постоянно облизывал губы и оттягивал ворот рубашки. 

— Эй, дружище, все в порядке? — Ричи откуда-то придвинул к ним третий стул.

— Все в порядке, да. Извините.

Макс улыбнулась и похлопала по кожаной сидушке:

— За что? Садись с нами.

Эдди покорно опустился на предложенное место. 

— Наверное, мы тебя смутили, — предположила Макс, потянувшись к своему коктейлю. 

Эдди бы с удовольствием сейчас выпил тоже. Печально бросив взгляд на ту сторону бара, где он сидел раньше, он не заметил своих бокалов с водкой и джином.

— Это ищешь? — Ричи, кивнув бармену, придвинул стаканы к Эдди с другой стороны и сам сел рядом.

Эдди опять оказался между ним и Макс. Прямо как на танцполе…

— Да, спасибо.

Джин на вкус был терпким и сладким, в конце по горлу прокатилась легкая горечь, Эдди зажмурился. 

— Ты здесь впервые? — спросила Макс, не отрываясь от коктейля.

Эдди кивнул:

— А вы? Хотя вопрос, наверное, дурацкий. Наверняка не впервые. 

— Раз третий, — пожал плечами Ричи.

Каждое их с Макс движение — обычный поворот головы, наклон, бегающие по бокалу пальцы — все было красивым до чертиков. 

— Кажется, Макс была права, мы тебя смутили, верно? — Ричи говорил уверенно, по-свойски, словно они с Эдди познакомились не полчаса назад, а общались несколько лет. — Если что прости нас. Я заметил твой взгляд. Нам понравилось, как ты смотрел. Вот мы и подумали… — Ричи непонятно взмахнул рукой, как бы заканчивая фразу, и у Эдди опять — в сотый, блин, раз за последний час — загорелись щеки.

— Да, я…я смотрел. Смотрел на вас.

— А почему вдруг ушел? — тихо спросила Макс. 

— Я не знаю правил игры, — сказал Эдди честно. 

С ним никогда в жизни не случалось ничего подобного. Чувствовалась ситуация как иллюзия, чертовски продуманная, почти как реальная, что можно было бы поверить, что все происходит взаправду. 

— Какой игры? — по-доброму рассмеялась Макс. 

— Я не знаю, — тихо признался Эдди. — В гляделки? — и криво улыбнулся.

— Блин, ты просто очарователен, — выдохнул Ричи, не отрывая от него горящих глаз.  
— Спасибо? — шутливо ответил Эдди, допивая джин.

Ричи выпустил коктейльную трубочку изо рта, облизнулся, переглядываясь с Макс, и потом спросил:

— Вы еще хотите танцевать?

Танцевать Эдди больше не хотел. То, о чем он думал, было в тысячу раз откровеннее танца. 

От предвкушения сводило низ живота. Поначалу Эдди чувствовал растерянность и неловкость, но сейчас его тело мелко подрагивало от осознания, чем может закончиться эта ночь.

— Хочется выбраться на свежий воздух, как тебе такой вариант? — Макс спрыгнула со стула, перекинула сумку через плечо.

— По-моему, вариант отличный. 

Эдди молча кивнул ребятам. Они снова погрузились в неоновую темноту клуба, пока пробирались к выходу через толпу. 

На улице пахло летом, ночью, городом. Было тепло, больше не жарко, так что получилось сделать глубокий успокаивающий вдох. Ричи с Макс остановились под лестницей, где, видимо, находилась общая курилка. Эдди отошел подальше от мусорки, наполненной окурками, и неловко встал рядом с Ричи. 

Тот подкурил себе сигарету зажигалкой и принялся снова рассматривать Эдди, как будто собирался что-то сказать. Однако губы его не шевелились. Ричи лишь закусил нижнюю, на которой и так была едва заметная сухая корка. Видимо, он имел привычку кусать губы.

Эдди бы посмотрел на это. Черт. 

Он перевел взгляд на Макс и пропал окончательно: они стояли втроем близко друг к другу, больше без диких огненных световых плясок и шума, но тишина вышла даже более напряженной, чем танец. Эдди особо не умел читать намеки, с флиртом у него было и того хуже, но сейчас… Ох, сейчас он явно ощущал напряжение, горячее и тяжелое, оно просачивалось сквозь кожу, давило на нее, заставляло сердце сбиваться с ритма и пускаться вскачь.

Эдди видел в глазах Макс желание и вызов. Она тоже кусала губы, каждый раз как затягивалась сигаретой, взятой у Ричи, прикусывала после нижнюю губу, и дым у нее изо рта выходит рваной серой струей.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — слова сорвались с губ сами собой. Эдди даже удивиться себе не успел.

Макс улыбнулась. Вместо ответа она отдала сигарету Ричи обратно и сделала шаг навстречу Эдди. 

Он не стал тормозить, кинулся к ней, и вот через несколько мгновений они столкнулись лицом к лицу. От нее пахло кофейными сигаретами, алкоголем, сладким сиропом. Эдди несмело коснулся губ Макс своими, даже не целуя, а лишь спрашивая разрешения, и она уверенно обхватила его лицо руками, притянув ближе к себе.

Макс целовалась жестче, чем Ричи. Она властно врывалась в рот Эдди языком и невозможно было не подчиниться ее напору. Возбуждением прошило пах, Эдди почувствовал, как начал напрягаться член в штанах, и моментально слабил хватку на плечах Макс.

Ричи наблюдал за ними, медленно затягиваясь.

Дыхания сбивались и смешивались, жар в низу живота разрастался с удивительной скоростью. Напоследок Макс прикусила губу Эдди и отстранилась. Боль не отрезвляла.

Эдди как пьяный усмехнулся, оглядываясь мимолетно на Ричи сбоку, и прошептал: 

— А вы… я хочу сказать, это ничего, если мы вот так. То есть я… Черт, совсем не умею говорить правильно.

— Все нормально. И то, что с нами — тоже нормально, — прошептала Макс, поглаживая Эдди по затылку. 

От каждого ее прикосновения растекалось приятное тепло. 

Ричи вдруг прижался к Эдди сзади, удерживая Макс за бок через него.

— Хочешь пойти с нами? — спросил он.

Эдди как зачарованный смотрел на припухшие после поцелуя губы Макс.

— Да, хочу. 

На соседней от клуба улице выступали музыканты, собрав вокруг себя небольшую группку шумных зрителей. Макс, Ричи и Эдди прошли еще квартал. Чем дальше они отходили, тем тише звучала быстрая мелодия синтезатора и барабанов. Эдди зачем-то прислушивался к ней, стараясь отвлечься и ни о чем не думать. 

Они лениво болтали обо всем и ни о чем, как друзья, совершающие ночную прогулку. Эдди узнал, что Ричи закончил факультет журналистики год назад и сейчас работал автором программ на радио. Макс взяла академ, каталась на скейте и работала в городском бассейне. 

Они любили музыку, шумные компании, комиксы и заказывать пиццу в три ночи. Макс много смеялась. Ричи курил.

Эдди ощущал большую разницу между собой и ними, хотя все они были одного года. Макс и Ричи излучали уверенность, немного драйва, задора, яркости, то, чего Эдди самому по жизни чертовски не хватало. 

А еще не отпускало возбуждение — Эдди уже приноровился и неплохо контролировал его, но все равно ноги неприятно стянуло, в паху пульсировало. Потому что за завесой веселых переглядок и разговоров все равно было нечто огненное, манящее, возможно неправильное, но такое отчаянное и желанное, что Эдди накрывало с головой.

Когда они свернули за угол с прямого тротуара, Эдди тихо спросил у Ричи, куда они идут, на что тот успокоил его, положив ладонь между лопаток, и ответил, что сейчас Эдди узнает и там ничего особенного. 

У подъезда Макс остановилась и протянула Эдди руку. Он охотно сцепил с ней пальцы, следуя за Макс по пятам. 

На лестничной клетке мигала лампочка, размазывая тусклый и грязный золотой свет по серым стенам. Подниматься далеко не пришлось, уже на третьем этаже Макс, отпустив его, принялась шариться в сумочке в поисках ключей. Пока Эдди переминался с ноги на ногу у лестницы, Ричи снова посмотрел на него лукавым теплым взглядом. Осторожно ухватившись за рубашку Эдди, он направил его на себя и поцеловал. 

Скрипнула дверь.

Ричи неохотно оторвался ото рта Эдди. 

Они зашли в квартиру. Макс прошла первой, Эдди — вторым. Послышался щелчок дверного замка, Ричи закрыл за ними дверь, будучи последним. 

В квартире была только одна светлая комната и небольшая кухня, свет в ванной горел, в комнате была включена прикроватная лампа на тумбочке, постель была заправлена. 

Очевидно, что не какой-нибудь мотель и уж точно не гостиница, потому что на полках стояли фото; большой компьютерный стол был завален журналами и документами; там стоял включенный монитор с забавными обоями с героями Южного парка. Эдди понял, что ребята привели его в свой дом. 

— Будешь что-нибудь пить? — спросила Макс, остановившись в проходе у кухни.

— Воды, — пробормотал Эдди, нервно почесав затылок. — Если можно. 

Она улыбнулась ему и скрылась за дверью. Черт, как же неловко. Любой дурак бы понял, что сегодня должно случиться. Но готов ли к этому сам Эдди? Он беспомощно оглядывал комнату, гоняя взгляд между обстановкой и большой постелью. На которой идеально можно было поместиться втроем.

Господи, ну о чем он думает? А собственно, о чем еще ему думать. Эдди облизал губы, опять вспоминая, как целовался с Ричи на танцполе, как Ричи обхватывал губами его губы, как ласково трогал их языком.

Эдди вспомнил, как Макс прикасалась к его лицу, ее дыхание на своей щеке, как гладила его плечо.

Ох-х. 

— Нравится у нас? — спросил Ричи. Эдди чуть не подпрыгнул от его голоса.

— Д-да. Очень здорово, — пробормотал Эдди, проходя дальше — мимо стола и постели, прямо к приоткрытому окну. Сам не зная зачем, отодвинул штору и уставился на ночную улицу. Сан-Франциско не спал. Ходили люди по тротуарам, машины, как бешеные, рассекали по дорогам, а из баров играла музыка на всю улицу. Эдди жадно вдохнул чуть прохладный ночной летний воздух. Он был вкусным — пахло теплым после солнечного дня городом и летней свежестью.

Эдди слышал, как Ричи за его спиной зашевелился и прошелся по комнате. Скрипнуло компьютерное кресло, затем в комнате отчетливо раздались звуки щелкающей мышки. Ричи что-то набирал на клавиатуре.

Эдди снова бросил взгляд на ровно заправленную постель, и в голове тут же помутнелось от всех картинок, которые он представил себе за секунду. Что можно делать на этой постели. 

Он сглотнул вдруг очень вязкую слюну, обхватил себя за шею ладонью и сделал глубокий вдох. Сердце билось в горле, очень громко и отчетливо, не собираясь успокаиваться, а наоборот: Эдди казалось, что оно только наращивает темп. Из-за прилива крови у него загорелись щеки, он задышал тяжело.

Нет, Эдди не боялся. Он хотел. Хотел бы попробовать нечто безумное, нечто классное и нечто новое. Ричи и Макс выглядели идеальными, чтобы сломать с ними свой правильный и робкий мирок, но Эдди все равно тормозил.

Ричи тем временем включил местную радиостанцию с компа и теперь откатился на кресле, мягко посмотрел на Эдди, который давно уже отвернулся от ночного пейзажа и смотрел теперь на Ричи. 

Он снял очки. Безумные кудри классно спадали на его лоб, чуть прикрывая густые брови. Темные глаза в полумраке спальни казались глубокими и почти черными. Эдди выдержал его взгляд. Не сбежал, как сделал это за стойкой в баре впервые, а наоборот — не моргал и практически не дышал, стоя возле шторы и держа тонкую гладкую ткань в пальцах.

Ричи поднялся на ноги, сделал несколько шагов навстречу Эдди, и все его движения выглядели очень плавными и медленными. Ричи действовал аккуратно: остановился напротив, сохраняя небольшую дистанцию. От него пахло клубом, немного сигаретами, фруктовой жвачкой, коктейлями, одеколоном. И ночью.

Пульс Эдди бросился вскачь, а сам он чуть не задохнулся от волны эмоций, когда Ричи нежно коснулся его локтя и наклонился еще ближе.

Момент до поцелуя смазался — секунда, и Ричи уже прижимался своими губами ко рту Эдди. От влажного ощущения чужого языка на своих губах Эдди таял: Ричи отлично целовался, в неспешном приятном темпе, ласково толкался языком в рот Эдди.

Эдди с легкостью подстроился под чужие движения, открываясь приятному ощущению близости. 

Из транса его вывел легкий шорох на постели. Эдди сжал плечи Ричи пальцами, распахивая глаза, и столкнулся с довольным взглядом Макс, которая уже сидела на кровати и, закусив губу, смотрела на него и Ричи. 

Сначала его пробило стыдом, Эдди смутился, застыв возле Ричи. Тот послушно прервал поцелуй и обернулся к Макс.

— Хочешь к нам? — прошептал Ричи, и сердце в груди Эдди сделало кульбит.

Ричи взглянул на него исподлобья, затем сжал его ладонь в своей. Эдди не отрывал глаз от Макс: ее грудь высоко вздымалась и опускалась, выдавая напряженное глубокое дыхание.

Макс была красивой. Темно-рыжие длинные волосы, чуть завитые на концах, спадали на ее тонкие плечи. Губы — без четкого контура, алые в полумраке так и манили дотронуться до них в поцелуе снова. 

Но страх неприятной тяжестью осел в груди, связывая все нутро и не давая возможности пошевелиться. Эдди бы не хотел выглядеть бесчувственным или чересчур робким. Он в оцепенении застыл возле Ричи. 

В голову тут же полезла всякая глупая нудятина: часто ли Макс с Ричи проворачивают такое? Первый ли Эдди оказался третьим у них в постели? Что все это значило?

Эдди ненавидел себя за лишние мысли в тот момент, когда надо было не раздумывать, а делать — и все равно не спешил шагнуть навстречу постели, на которой уютно расположилась Макс, ожидая ласки.

— Что-то не так? — прошептал Ричи, не отпуская его руки.

Эдди неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Я растерялся. Это для меня необычно.

— Целовать девушек? — уточнил Ричи без доли сарказма или издевки в голосе.   
Его мягкий тон успокаивал.

— Нет, — выдохнул Эдди, не отрывая взгляда от губ Макс. 

Он почувствовал, как Ричи дотронулся до его запястья, ласково гладя и успокаивая.  
Плевать.

Плевать даже если Ричи и Макс развлекались так каждую неделю. Эдди пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы усложнять ситуацию.

— Целовать и девушку, и парня одновременно. Но мне нравится, — Эдди произнес все слова на одном длинном выдохе.

Назад пути больше не было, он шагнул к постели, присел рядом с Макс. Матрас прогнулся сбоку под весом Ричи, который неотступно следовал за Эдди. 

Втроем они замерли на несколько тягучих мгновений, как перед прыжком с высокого карьера в воду. А потом Макс навалилась на Эдди, утягивая его в поцелуй, и он моментально зарылся пальцами в ее густые волосы.

Ричи сзади покрывал поцелуями шею Эдди, мягко оттягивая ворот его рубашки-поло. Они ютились на краю постели, хаотично обнимаясь и целуясь. Мокро, сладко, дурманяще хорошо. Макс прошлась губами по подбородку Эдди, мазнула щеки, легко задела кончик носа. 

Было необычно и очень здорово получать столько ласки разом: Ричи гладил спину Эдди всей ладонью, не решаясь пока пробраться под одежду. Макс тем временем снова целовалась с ним взасос. 

Она неловко поймала его руку и прижала к своей груди, Эдди не чувствовал нижнего белья под тканью топика, только мягкий полукруг груди с твердым соском. Эдди на пробу прошелся по нему пальцами, чуть сжал, и Макс застонала ему в рот.

Ричи позади что-то бессвязно шептал.

— Давай снимем ее, — сбивчиво предложил он, наконец-то хватаясь за низ рубашки Эдди.  
Эдди не возражал. Все его тело горело после поцелуев и прикосновений. Он вскинул руками вверх, позволяя Ричи стащить с себя рубашку, и затем снова прижал ладони к груди Макс.

Некогда было стесняться своей чересчур бледной кожи и слишком, по его мнению, худого тела. Эдди отвел в сторону волосы Макс, чтобы присосаться к ее шее сбоку, и в этот момент Ричи просунул руку между ними, и потрогал Макс за грудь тоже — мягко придавливая ладонь Эдди сверху. 

По комнате прокатился сдавленный стон.

Эдди, не спрашивая, робко пробрался пальцами под топик Макс. Мимолетно взглянул ей в глаза, и увидел лишь расширенные от желания черные зрачки. На лямках были завязки, а потому сдернуть топ с Макс получилось очень легко. 

На левой груди у нее была родинка, маленькая и ровно круглая, она находилась недалеко от набухшего соска. Эдди замер, тяжело дыша и разглядывая полуголую Макс, пока она гладила его живот и сталкивалась пальцами с рукой Ричи. 

Не помешало бы немного остыть, Эдди сам не замечал, как потел и как бесконечно жар вместе с сильным возбуждением сжигал все внутри. Член давно затвердел и теперь неприятно упирался в тугую джинсу. 

Так не хотелось прерываться на всякие неловкие действия, но пришлось. 

Макс облизнулась и быстро собрала висящий на ее талии топик, чтобы сдернуть его с себя окончательно — ловко перекинула через голову и отбросила на пол. Жестом прося Эдди подвинуться вглубь постели, она забралась на нее с ногами и, привстав на колени, дотянулась до Ричи.

Эдди повиновался. Прерывисто дыша, он отполз даже дальше, почти уперся в подушку локтями и растянулся на постели, наблюдая за Ричи и Макс. 

Они целовались, пока Макс бездумно сдирала с Ричи гавайскую рубашку, а затем — футболку. Действовали слаженно, понимая друг друга совершенно без слов, подстраивались и шумно дышали, подмахивая друг другу. Эдди по-хорошему завидовал этому понимаю, когда люди знали друг друга настолько хорошо, что не испытывали никаких заминок и недомолвок.

Ричи был худым, с подтянутым животом и уходящей вниз к паху дорожкой темных волос. Родинок на нем было больше, чем на Макс. Намного больше. Они россыпью покрывали его грудь с редкими черными волосами. Еще Ричи был высок, бледен и очень здорово сложен, Эдди жадно осмотрел его с головы до ног, пока тот был увлечен поцелуями с Макс. Их тела так гармонично смотрелись вместе, что Эдди не мог не наблюдать. Грудь Макс колыхалась от движений, оттого, как страстно ее мял Ричи и покрывал мокрыми поцелуями широкие бледно-розовые ореолы сосков. 

У Макс был мягкий живот и крепкие бедра, которые хотелось обхватить руками и как следует погладить. 

Эдди опять тяжело сглотнул. С улицы в комнату ворвался вой сирен вперемешку с шумом дороги, а потом все снова стихло, осталась лишь тихая музыка из колонок. Эдди не вслушивался. Макс вытянула ремень на джинсах Ричи из петель и швырнула на пол. Раздался глухой металлический звук.

Эдди не знал правил, поэтому действовал вслепую, на чистой интуиции. У него уже был секс как с девушками, так и с парнями, но он никогда не переходил к нему настолько быстро, как сегодня. Он осторожно приподнялся навстречу Ричи с Макс, неловко коснулся ладонью живота Ричи, чувствуя, какой он был горячий.

Пауза вышла совсем недолгой. 

Ричи вместе с Макс завалили Эдди на постель, и он упал спиной на мягкое одеяло. Кровать поскрипывала, и шуршало постельное белье от движений: Ричи припал губами к груди Эдди, покрывая кожу короткими сухими поцелуями, пока Макс осторожно расстегивала на нем джинсы.

Стояк отчетливо проступал через ткань, и Эдди на мгновение смутился своего состояния, но видя горящие глаза Макс и ее подрагивающую улыбку, расслабился вновь. 

Он трогал Ричи за плечи и гладил его волосы, пока кожи касались проворные горячие губы. Каждый поцелуй — и по телу Эдди пускали ток. Он весь был напряжен, как оголенный нерв, реагировал на любое чуткое прикосновение. Макс справилась с джинсами очень шустро. Никакой прохлады не было, Эдди почувствовал себя свободнее в движениях, но духота комнаты облепила его со всех сторон. Он потянул Макс за запястье на себя, чтобы наградить ответной лаской. 

Они снова закопошились втроем на постели: Эдди не успевал подставлять лицо под поцелуи, срывался сам, то сжимая грудь Макс и царапая короткими ногтями ее живот, то крепко держа за плечи Ричи и позволяя ему вылизывать свой рот и шею. 

Эдди не нравилось, что без штанов он остался один, и потому он дернул пуговицу на джинсах Ричи, когда они обнимались. Тот послушно оторвался от него, чтобы избавиться от одежды. 

Макс намекать не пришлось, она хмыкнула и ухмыльнулась, а после потянула на себе юбку вниз. Вместе с трусиками. 

И Эдди словно дали под дых — он проследил взглядом за ее руками и остановился на треугольнике темно-рыжих волос на лобке. 

— Очень красивая, правда? — прошептал Ричи ему в щеку, ложась рядом.

— Д-да.

Выдох вышел рваным. Голос — надтреснутым. Член Ричи сбоку упирался в бедро Эдди сквозь серые боксеры. На них темнело пятно смазки. 

Тактильный голод, с каким Эдди жил последние пару лет, испарился, исчез, Эдди чуть ли не задыхался от потока прикосновений.

Макс улеглась с другой стороны от Эдди, поглядывая на него загадочно и пьяно. Эдди опять, третий раз за вечер, оказался зажатым посередине и был рад своему положению до глубины души. 

Макс и Ричи вкусно пахли, микс разных классных запахов, от которых поджимались пальцы на ногах: свежесть кожи, запах кофе, лайма, пряных коктейлей, лаванды от постельного белья, духи Макс — не сладкие и не горькие, что-то свежее и одеколон Ричи, без горчинки, с мятной ноткой. А еще — запах секса. 

Он пронизывал всю комнату и пропитывал каждую клеточку тела, заставлял выгибаться сильнее и трогать жестче.

Эдди опустил руки вниз, чтобы прикоснуться к Макс и Ричи одновременно. Он даже зажмурился, потому что никогда не был настолько уверен хоть с кем-либо в своей жизни. 

Пальцы утонули в теплой влаге Макс. Она дернулась навстречу Эдди, простонала, вызвав внизу живота очередной болезненный спазм. Эдди ощущал гладкую нежную кожу, скользкую, с набухшей чувствительной плотью. Раз за разом он массировал ее, вырывая из Макс стон за стоном.

Ричи наблюдал за ее лицом, не мигая. Эдди слишком увлекся. Внутренне поторапливая себя, он прикоснулся к Ричи тоже и замер, ожидая его реакции. Тот резко прикрыл глаза, толкнувшись бедром в ладонь Эдди. Закусил губу. По щекам и шее у Ричи пошли рваные пятна румянца.

Через тонкую ткань трусов член Ричи прощупывался достаточно хорошо, Эдди на пробу сжал ствол и головку, и Ричи влажно выдохнул, плотно прижавшись ртом к плечу Эдди.

Двигать руками в одинаковом темпе было сложно, Эдди сбивался, потому что сам был на грани, от одного только вида, как мутно поглядывали на него Ричи и Макс, как лезли целоваться по очереди и выводили пальцами узоры на его груди и животе, Эдди готов был кончить. 

Он был очень-очень близко. Чересчур близко. Мышцы живота подхватывались каждую минуту, бедра дрожали, собственный член в трусах ныл. 

Все прекратилось быстро, в одно мгновение Ричи отстранился от него и сдернул с себя белье, раздеваясь догола, а потом нагло обхватил Эдди за бедра, приподнимая. Макс помогла ему раздеть Эдди, разрывая с ним контакт. 

На пальцах осталась ее влага, Эдди пошевелил ими, и прозрачная смазка растянулась на тонкие нити. 

С ума сойти…

Собственная нагота отчаянно бросалась в глаза, Эдди растекся по постели, не в силах ни удивляться, ни нормально дышать, потому что Макс туго обхватила его член рукой, провела от основания до головки, пряча ее за крайней плотью, а потом оголяя вновь. 

Смазки не хватало, и Ричи услужливо пригнулся ниже, к самому паху Эдди — он задержал дыхания, представляя, как его пухлые губы сомкнуться на нем — и выпустил вязкую слюну изо рта. Она опустилась на член, сразу же пойманная ловкими пальцами Макс, чтобы размазать. Каждое движение ее теперь сопровождалась хлюпающим пошлым звуком.

Эдди смотрел. И смотрел, и бесконечно проваливался в ощущения. Сердце ухало в груди, ноги налились тяжестью, все его тело словно пронизывали горячие иглы. 

Ричи прижался подбородком к паху Эдди и поцеловал над линией волос, вызвав у Эдди удивленный полустон. До этого момента он сам не понимал, что лежал тихо. 

Макс улыбнулась, не прекращая лениво дрочить Эдди. Ричи умудрился пролезть к ее бедрам, и теперь Эдди видел только его подрагивающее запястье. Глаза Макс застилала мутная пелена наслаждения. Она начала сбиваться с ритма, которого придерживалась.

— Не могу б-больше, — проскулила она, соскакивая с пальцев Ричи, и он хрипло рассмеялся в ответ.

Эдди не особо сращивал реальность сейчас. Его так и манило упасть затылком на мягкое одеяло и упереться поехавшим взглядом в ровный белый потолок. Сил держаться оставалось все меньше и меньше.

Оргазм безжалостно подступал, готовый выбить из Эдди всю душу.

— Давай, там, — шепотом бросил Ричи Макс, а сам опять вжался губами в пах Эдди. Он коснулся ртом его члена, и реальность вокруг заискрила, словно бенгальский огонь. Ричи, прикрыв глаза, провел языком по стволу мучительно медленно, оставляя после себя на темно-розовой коже мокрую слюнявую дорожку.

Эдди обомлел. 

Сбоку от кровати что-то щелкнуло, звякнуло и заскрежетало: Макс возилась с ящиком тумбочки. Случайно задела кружку с водой и лампу, и комната пошатнулась от съехавшего на миг освещения. Эдди с силой сжал пальцы на запястье Ричи, впиваясь ногтями наверняка до боли. Умолять остановиться словами он не мог — в горле адски пересохло, губы давно стянуло. Ричи все понял. Он напоследок задел языком уздечку и отстранил лицо.

Макс вернулась на свое место, держа в руке блестящий квадратик презерватива. 

— Ты как? — запыхавшись, спросила она у Эдди. 

Тот мелко закивал, не веря самому себе. 

Под спиной пододеяльник начал противно прилипать к коже из-за пота. Ричи выпрямился и сел, и Эдди заставил себя собраться и приподняться на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть их двоих. Он потянулся, забирая у Макс презерватив, и дрожащими пальцами схватился за зубчики на обертке.

Пальцы предательски дрожали, Эдди весь напрягся, пытаясь разорвать упаковку, но постоянно соскальзывал и нервничал.

— Черт.

— Давай я, — предложил спокойно Ричи. Голос его звучал до страшного уверенно, хотя по виду Эдди заметил, как сам Ричи раскраснелся, вспотел и подрагивал.

Расправившись с оберткой, Ричи чуть придавил кончик презерватива, оставляя место сверху, и раскатал латекс на всю длину Эдди. 

Как только Эдди опять почувствовал тяжесть на члене, в низу живота заныло с новой силой. Макс перекинула через его бедро ногу и села сверху. Ричи, схватившись за ее талию, передвинулся Макс за спину, и Эдди пришлось шире развести ноги, чтобы Ричи удобно устроился между ними. 

Это было необычно. Крышесносно. Дико.

Руки Ричи оплели тело Макс, пальцы опять исчезли в коротко стриженых волосах на ее лобке. Макс уперлась одной рукой в живот Эдди, а второй накрыла его член. 

Чуть выше колена Эдди почувствовал горячее прикосновение — Ричи оперся на него, не прекращая дразнить Макс, массируя клитор.

Эдди нравился вид. Он смотрел на их довольные лица снизу вверх и ловил горячие взгляды. 

Макс осторожно прижалась промежностью прямо к члену Эдди, и тело обдало новой порцией жара и новой дрожью.

Эдди вцепился в одеяло, стискивая зубы и шумно дыша. Макс плавно качнула бедрами, прижимаясь клитором к члену через презерватив. Ей нравилось, ох, Как же ей нравилось, судя по закушенным губам и запрокинутой голове. 

Она застонала — протяжно, низко, так вызывающе, что Эдди нетерпеливо потерся об нее снова. 

— Господи, — отчаянно произнес Ричи. — Какие вы оба, — поцеловал Макс в шею. — Охренительные, — намотал ее волосы себе на руку и чуть потянул, и Эдди полностью открылась ее шея и грудь.

Соски возбужденно торчали. Две яркие темные бусины. Эдди подмахнул бедрами еще раз.

— Давай, Макс, — попросил Ричи, принявшись вылизывать красивый изгиб: прошелся языком от мочки уха до торчащей косточки на плече Макс. Она всхлипнула, приподнялась и направила член Эдди в себя.

Смазки было много, Макс дрожала от возбуждения и нетерпения, и приняла его в себя целиком. Эдди затопило от чувств. В Макс было хорошо, приятно до одури. Тепло и туго, потому что она изо всех сжала мышцы. Когда она начала двигаться, Эдди закатил глаза от удовольствия, позволяя себе упасть головой на постель и больше не подниматься. Макс покачивалась на нем мерно, в неторопливом темпе, с каждым движениям натягивая внутри Эдди невидимые струны.

— Ох-х, даа-аа, — простонала она, вцепившись в бедро Эдди до боли.

Эдди с большим усилием вернулся обратно в реальный мир и сфокусировал на Макс с Ричи взгляд. Рука Ричи все еще гладила Макс между ног, он теребил ее клитор, стараясь подстроиться под их с Эдди ритм, а другой все еще держал ее волосы.

Чертовски нечестно, что Ричи оставался без жарких прикосновений. Эдди решительно приподнялся на локтях, чтобы было удобно дотянуться до него, и Макс на пару секунд приостановилась. 

Как только он смог нащупать тело Ричи и положил ладонь ему на пах, то почувствовал слабые толчки: Ричи едва заметно толкался в руку Макс, которую та завела за спину. Эдди разулыбался от нежности. От осознания, насколько эти двое друг друга знали и любили, что уверенно схватил Макс чуть выше колена, молчаливо прося двигаться дальше, и дотронулся до Ричи.

Кожа его члена была нежной, влажной и бархатистой. Волосы на лобке — жесткие, чуть кололи кожу, но Эдди упрямо пробирался дальше. Ричи пришлось податься вперед и вжаться в спину двигающейся все быстрее Макс.

Получилось идеально — Эдди, конечно, не мог судить про удобства ребят, но себя он ощущал поразительно правильно. Ричи рвано терся и толкался в их с Макс ладони, тихо скуля и шумно постанывая. Он продолжать целовать Макс, которая забылась в ощущениях и выбивала из Эдди оргазм мощными движениями бедер. 

Мир размылся окончательно. Эдди устало опирался на ноющие локти, напрягшись всем телом. Как гитарная струна, которую натянули до упора, он застыл в ожидании оргазма.

Легкие горели, сердце сходило с ума, пот скопился над губой, подмышками и на сгибах локтей, но Эдди упрямо выдерживал темп. В какой-то момент мышцы стали сокращаться, не переставая, и оргазм внезапно упал на него, как тяжелая плита. Эдди глухо вскрикнул, зажмурившись до белых в темноте точек. 

Макс застыла, Эдди чувствовал ее дрожь и громкий, отчаянный стон заставил его распахнуть глаза: она крепко вцепилась в руку Ричи, которая все еще гладила ее межу ног, и тряслась, доходя до края. Макс кончила и обессилено упала спиной Ричи на грудь.

— О б-боже, — прохрипела Макс, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Эдди счастливо пялился на ее взмокшую грудь и красное лицо. Ричи отпустил ее волосы, и они рассыпались по веснушчатым плечам. 

Не сговариваясь и действуя по наитию, Макс осторожно приподняла бедра, выпуская из себя уже полутвердый член Эдди. Открывшийся вид завораживал: член Ричи налился кровью, алая головка, не спрятанная крайней плотью, блестела от смазки. Ричи все еще стоял на коленях. Ричи все еще тяжело дышал и Ричи все еще не кончил.

Эдди тут же сел, чтобы придвинуться к нему ближе, но Макс его опередила — оказавшись между ними, она уверенно обхватила Ричи рукой, размазала большим пальцем смазку и потом склонилась очень низко. Эдди понял ее план и подыграл: Ричи был самым высоким, а потому в таком положении внушительно нависал над Эдди, и ему пришлось выпрямить руки по бокам, чтобы оттолкнуться от постели. 

Макс с пошлым чавкающим звуком взяла член Ричи в рот, и от этого вида в низу живота Эдди снова потеплело. Он потянулся лицом навстречу Ричи, и тот обхватил его за шею.

Пальцы Ричи пахли Макс, они были мокрыми. Он оставил смазку по линии челюсти Эдди и прижался губами к его рту. 

Они яростно целовались, из последних сил, сталкивались языками и губами, меняли наклон, пока Макс трогала Ричи там, внизу, ртом и пальцами, доводя его до оргазма. 

Эдди поддался порыву и прикусил губу Ричи, вплетая в поцелуй новый оттенок ощущений: Ричи замычал ему в рот. 

Он вздрагивал плечами, резко, как будто ломался от ласк. Эдди слышал, что Макс не останавливалась — хлюпающие мокрые звуки заполнили комнату вперемешку с радио из колонок. А потом Эдди почувствовал теплое на своем бедре. В этот момент Ричи как раз прижал его к себе за затылок, застыв напротив его лица, губы к губам, но без поцелуя — просто горячее дыхание, затем короткий стон и чужой оргазм — близкий и жадный. Ричи кончил, выплеснувшись Макс на руку и попав на бедро Эдди. 

Пряно запахло спермой. 

— Вау, — прохрипел он.

— Не то слово, — Макс выпрямилась, и Ричи быстро поймал ее за шею. Нежно поцеловал. 

На тело навалилась приятная усталость, Эдди ощущал себя как в сонном мареве: шевелиться больше не хотелось, он был сытым, довольным и по-хорошему истощенным. Он аккуратно стянул презерватив, стараясь не испачкаться. Пока возился с ним, Ричи откатился в сторону и растянулся на постели. 

Макс последовала его примеру, и подобралась ближе к подушкам. Эта ленивая возня в постели показалась Эдди очень уютной. Он подтянулся на руках выше, завязал презерватив и положил его на тумбочку, перегнувшись через Макс. 

Все происходило под звуки тяжелого загнанного дыхания и музыки.

Откинувшись на подушку тоже, Эдди удобно устроился посередине. Макс вальяжно запрокинула на его бедро ногу и приникла к Эдди, ткнувшись носом в его плечо.  
— Охуительно, — заключил Ричи, посмотрев на них с запрокинутой головой.

Эдди все еще находился в оцепенении. Он получил то, чего хотел, и сегодняшняя ночь смело могла бы возглавить список самых лучших ночей его жизни. 

Они лежали голые в постели, после отличного секса, после нескончаемых жадных ласк и слушали радио и город за окном. 

Понесло прохладой — кажется, на улице поднялся легкий ветерок. Штора колыхнулась, но быстро успокоилась. Эдди заметил мурашки на коже Макс.

— Я никогда не пробовал ничего такого, — произнес Эдди, когда показалась, что пауза в разговоре слишком затянулась.

— Думаешь, мы пробовали? — со смешком поинтересовалась Макс, и Эдди округлил глаза.

— Вы выглядели очень уверенно, — промямлил он, сбитый с толку.

— В этом и есть вся фишка. В изображении уверенности, — сказал Ричи. 

Он перевернулся на живот и уложил голову на сложенные локти. Эдди залюбовался.

— А вы… как вы поняли, что я не откажусь? — нахмурился Эдди в ответ.

— Никак, — Макс сухо чмокнула его в плечо. — Ричи заметил, как ты смотришь на нас. Я тоже. Мы с ним часто совпадаем.

Пока говорила, она невесомо водила по плечу Эдди пальцами, и он тоже покрылся мурашками, правда не от ветра.

— Да, дружище Эдди, нам повезло встретить тебя сегодня. Ты нам понравился.

— И вот я тут, — пошутил Эдди.

— И вот ты тут, — ласково повторил Ричи, озорно смотря на него из-под челки.

Тело начинало остывать. Постельное белье больше не прилипало к коже, потому что она была не такой влажной.

— Вы мне тоже.

Признание прозвучало не скромно, без сомнений. Оно повисло между ними тремя, и Эдди не стыдился своих слов. Ричи молча положил теплую ладонь ему на живот. Макс продолжала движения пальцами.

— Мне кажется, пора заказать пиццу, — сонно пробормотала Макс.

— В три ночи? — Эдди взглянул на электронные часы на столе, они светились красными цифрами, которые прекрасно было видно с постели. 

— Сейчас самое время, — серьезно произнес Ричи и перегнулся через постель, шаря на полу в поисках своих штанов и телефона. — Мы научим тебя веселиться правильно, Эдди, если ты останешься с нами сегодня. 

В груди екнуло, потому что Эдди не готов был услышать предложения остаться с ребятами до утра. Он боялся этого. Боялся заводить разговор про дальше и боялся спросить, когда ему нужно будет вызывать такси до дома.

Макс хитро посмотрела на него снизу вверх, и Эдди благодарно ей улыбнулся, целуя в макушку.

— Хорошо, — согласился он.

Ричи одобрительно хлопнул его по колену.


End file.
